


Hulk's New Friend

by Blazeka, Silver_tenshi



Series: The Avengers Care [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner has a Fan, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazeka/pseuds/Blazeka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_tenshi/pseuds/Silver_tenshi
Summary: Tony decides the Hulk needs to meet his biggest fan .... or is she?  Bruce isn't sure if he is okay with this idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during The Concert.

“ _Now Brucie, I have someone who is just **absolutely dying** to meet you,” he states before grabbing a hold of the other scientist and pulling him out of the room, not giving anyone the chance to stop him._

“Tony, stop,” Bruce complains as he tries to wiggle out of the inventor's surprisingly strong grip as he drags him out of the room and away from the others.

“No can do, _Brucie-bear_ ,” Tony deflects as he maintains his grip. “I made a promise to someone that they would get to meet you and I am going to keep it, even if I have to sedate you first.” The scientist almost trips as he looks at his friend in shock before catching his balance and following along without resistance.

“Alright fine,” he grumbles shooting a fond look at the billionaire. “But at least tell me where you are dragging me off too if you're willing to go that far to get me there.”

“I told you _sweetheart_ ,” Tony replies with a valley girl hand wave of his free hand. “To _see_ someone who is absolutely dying to meet you.” Rolling his eyes at his friends behaviour, Bruce starts to pay attention to the signs on the walls that they are passing. Cardiovascular Clinic, Laboratory, Diagnostics, Patients Ward, Oncology Ward. The last sticks in his mind as Tony drags him down the hall.

“You mean that someone is _literally dying,_ don't you,” Bruce asks as the pieces click together in his mind.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Tony snarks back with a scowl. “But yes, at this point you are half right. FRIDAY remind me to have Pepper slot more funds into medical research when I get back to the office.”

“Of course Boss,” FRIDAY responds as the inventor ignores the fond look his human companion is giving to him.

“Here we are,” the billionaire mutters before throwing open the door to one of the rooms. “ _Emily_! I have someone here to see you!” he bellows loudly pushing his science bro into the room ahead of himself ignoring Bruce's squawk of surprise as he follows him into the room. The small girl sitting on the bed in the room turns to look at the two men, before her mouth drops open in shock and her green eyes go wide.

She squeals in absolute delight before scrambling off the bed. “ **DR. BANNER**! You're here, you're Here!” she exclaims, before throwing her arms around the suddenly frozen scientist in a hug. Bruce looks down at the young girl like she is a bomb about to go off before turning to face Tony. The inventor takes one look at the shock decorating Bruce's face before collapsing against the wall as he starts to laugh hysterically. “Why are you laughing Dr. Stark?” Emily inquires from where her face is shoved into the other scientist's chest. Bruce starts to snicker at the look of disbelief that flashes across Iron Man's face. The snickers turn into out right laughter as he watches the other man mouth “Dr. Stark” to himself before a giant grin settles in its place.

Bruce smiles down at the young girl hugging him as his arms relax from where they had been sitting in the air settling around her shoulders As he does, his eyes finally notice the purple head wrap that covers her head. Written in green writing enclosed in a pointy exclamation bubble is the words 'HULK SMASH!' “You're a fan of the Hulk's then I take it?” he points out as he smiles down at the young girl.

“Don't be silly Dr. Banner. **YOU** are my Favourite Super Hero. Mr Hulk is number three.” Emily states as she pulls back enough from the scientist to give him a stern look. “Your research on Gamma Ra-di-a-tion,” she sounds out slowly. “Is the ab-so-lute best.”

The confused look that crosses the part time rage monster's face sends Tony into another fit of hysterics. “Huh,” Bruce says after a minute of stunned silence. “So who is you second favourite hero then?”

The look of disdain the young girl sends him as she pulls away fully to put her hands on her hips almost starts him chuckling again. “You can't be ser-i-ous Dr. Banner. That is _such_ a silly question. Ob-vi-ou-sly, it is Dr. Stark.”

“Then Iron Man is your number four on you favourite list?” the inventor pulls himself together enough to ask.

“No Mr Iron Man is number five. Mr Vision is number four. Then it is a four way tie between Mr Dummy, Mr You, Mr Butterfingers, and Ms FRIDAY.” Emily recites as she looks up at the two scientists.

Tony's face goes shocked as “Butterfingers is a girl,” slips out as he looks at the young child standing in front of him.

“Ms Butterfingers then,” Emily states calmly as she smiles at the two men.

“Bruce, Bruce, she followed me home, can I keep her,” Tony pitifully whines at the other man, while tugging at his shirt sleeve. The part time rage monster just shakes his head and laughs.

“No Tony, you can't keep her. I don't think her parents would like it very much,” he tells his friend even as a part of him wants to hold onto the little girl in front of him and not let go.

“If I did come live in the tower with you DR. Stark, you would have to promise to keep Mr Barton away from me please. I don't like birds,” Emily states quietly as she shrinks into herself a little. The two men look at each other and break down, dying of laughter.


End file.
